Sisters Forever
by Saiyuki Tasuke
Summary: Two enemies, both alike in dignity. In Maplestory, where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend... DISCONTINUED.


"Speech"

_Thoughts_

Title: Sisters Forever  
Authoress: Saiyuki Tasuke  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own Maple Story or any of its characters. All unrecognisable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.

Please be nice, this is my first fanfic. I accept flames.

sisters forever**. 1**

Black. The sole colour of their uniform signifying a dreaded class. Ten. The number of lined up cadets, standing with utmost attention.

Deadly.

Swift.

Cunning.

Heartless.

Only few words to describe such an undersized yet lethal company. One's stereotypical views could be strengthened if one cared to glance at them. Was it not truth that thieves were fearless and feared?

One could be startled as a sombre figure paced purposefully towards the dark row. Sudden alarm could be felt, as even the bravest could be intimidated. This new arrival strikes horror and radiates a solemn feeling of dread.

He was one to be feared.

A deep set of eyes that held no compassion framed a mask covered face. Several scars could be seen on the remaining visible skin and one could only wonder how much more terror could be revealed if the mask was uncovered.

"You all know why you're here."

The voice itself was guttural and deep, almost without humanity. The speaker flexed his black gloves as though studying the way they moved.

"Retrieve them in the pairs I have specially trained you in."

One eavesdropping might suddenly notice a pattern in the line of thieves; bandit, thief, bandit thief. Instantly realising the implied meaning of "pairs".

"I give you, a fortnight. The Location," he looked each thief in the eye carefully before continuing, "Is Sleepywood."

His pacing ceased as he surveyed each thief severely, making absolutely sure that he allowed no mistakes. How the thieves did not gasp in fright and flee was a wonder.

"Do not fail me."

A hint of menace left a pregnant silence before them.

"Yes sir."

In unison, they spoke, bowed and left quickly.

"You two…" the man stopped a pair of exiting thieves.

"I gave you the location of Orbis because it is the most heavily guarded. I'm relying on you both…"

The pair of thieves shared twin glances before replying in clear feminine voices.

"Yes father."

¤.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.¤

"Ready?"

She had read the file twice. Memorising every line, every word and every single diagram – inside out. The floor plan of the headquarters visible behind her mind's eye. Nothing escaped her sharp, calculating eyes.

The mission must succeed.

Question is… was she ready?

The bandit nodded leaving no doubt of her confidence. Glancing around her surroundings she discovered the absence of Elma the Housekeeper, out on an errand; creating a Lunar Wristband for Ericsson. And Corporal Wilson?

Asleep on his job.

She raised an eyebrow before turning her attention to the two guards, outside the Guild Headquarters. They were both adorned in Black Officer Uniform with the War Alliance logo imprinted on their shoulders, readily alert for any sign of danger.

The girl gave her companion a coded signal 'ready' before dark-sighting herself. In a blink of an eye, she was gone. She had transformed into a feared figure.

An assassin.

Ready to complete her mission.

Ready to kill.

Ready to die trying.

With skilful silence that every member of the Legion possessed, she slipped up the stairs and behind the guards who were absolutely oblivious to the menace before them. A blinding flash of silver and a life is lost in the labyrinth of time.

It was disappointing how quickly one could flee from this world.

Thump.

A gasp tore from the remaining guard's throat as he saw his unfortunate companion fall with a muffled bump to the ground, a red flower blossoming on his uniform. He opened his mouth to yell but he was cut short by a materialising gloved hand. The other held a menacing dagger pressed against his throat. He's screams were stifled and his weapon had been dropped; the inevitable followed.

Blood sprayed across the marble floor creating a graceful yet gruesome arc.

The girl, now completely visible examined the metal box placed next to a tall wooden door. It was a numberpad. Guessing it's purpose she rummaged through her satchel and with a slight smirk of triumph revealed a similar metal gadget and carefully positioned it next to the box. Metal hooks suddenly reached out bearing resemblance to a spider and attached itself to the numberpad. A small blue screen blinked for a few seconds before revealing a cryptic code.

With a small poof a similarly attired girl appeared. With unwavering accuracy she punched in the very password that flashed on the metal gadget.

CODE ACCEPTED

Neon green lights flashed before their eyes.

Click. The door swung open and she retrieved the gadget.

"Which would you prefer?"

"If I was given a choice, neither."

They exchanged smirks before slipping away into the shadows.

¤.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.¤

"Below you, a staircase, and further down, a floor of Guards. On the floor below, a long hall, then find the crystal and an underground tunnel that leads to a way out. You got that all?"

The assassin nodded, having memorised the information as it was spoken.

"Okay, good luck sis. I'll meet you outside," the bandit winked before slipping into the shadows and following the same route she had just recited.

The assassin grinned at where she had last seen her sister before returning to her task at hand.

She was enclosed by a horde of knocked-out Guards as she observed her surroundings checking each of the locations her sister had described. One of them stirred and opened a bleary eye, which widened as it saw a rather, small but well-aimed fist heading straight for it.

BAM

The Guard moaned as it returned back to happyland. And they called this the "Guild Headquarters". The girl shook her head in shame. It was obvious what "Guild Headquarters" really meant.

Meh.

It could work.

Sighing, she jumped down and pulled an Ilbi out, from her satchel…just to be ready. As the catchy phrase goes, better safe than sorry… right? A little idiom she lived by and had saved her life countless times.

With feline grace she jumped from the stairs and crouched just above another of the Guard hordes. The point of them, she didn't know. Oh yeah, apart from the whole, "guarding" thing. Tsch. They aren't doing a good job of "guarding" at the moment.

She gave a few more seconds and coughed to see if they would notice her.

No reaction.

Big surprise there… She scoffed.

A roar of shock sounded as she landed amidst the guards.

"A thief! She's one of the Dark Lord's assassins!"

Ignoring them, she assessed her situation. She knew that the Guards were too close together to use their guns safely without hitting a fellow teammate. She took full advantage of this knowledge and moved quickly trying to take out as many as possible.

Her fists were a blur as she backhanded one of them and grimaced as her knuckles smacked into the hard metal of their armour. She ignored the pain instead opting to kick the man in the ribs and follow up with a quick spin kick to the face.

Hearing sudden movement behind her, she whirled around and introduced one of them to Ms. Elbow. The man roared in pain and clasped his nose as blood poured down his face. Coldly she flung a star at the guard, abruptly ending his strangled scream, and jumped up for more.

"Man, whoever's training you must teach you more about hand-to-hand combat," she said conversationally as she leapt into the air and splitting her legs far apart as possible, she kicked two guards in the chest with incredible force sending them flying backwards into their own teammates.

"Get her!" one of men cried.

She shook her head as two of them charged at her like bellowing bulls.

"All brawn and no grace," she sighed as she attacked, "This is so pitiful."

She socked one of them in the stomach and as the man keeled over in pain, gasping in pain, she grabbed his shoulders and leapt into the air. She whipped her legs to the side and kicked the other charging guard in the chest. The man sprawled backwards into an unconscious heap.

She leapt off the man's shoulders and landed lightly in front of him.

"Thanks," she said with a grin.

One swift karate chop to the neck and he was down for the count.

"Fire!" the man who had spoken before cried, "Shoot her!"

Her eyes widened as the rest of the depleted group hefted their weapons and pointed their barrels straight at her.

"FIRE!"

She moved into action immediately, she charged right at the group knowing they were not expecting that at all. They faltered and made a fatal error. Instead of shooting at her, they hesitated not knowing what to do with this crazy suicidal girl charging at them.

Their hesitation cost them dearly; she reached them and knocked one of the rifles away as she elbowed the gun's owner in the chest causing him to stagger backwards slightly. She whipped both of her arms around and grabbed two of the men's collars and brought them together smiling in satisfaction as the two heads connected with a loud crunch. Both men slumped to the ground as she let go of their clothing.

As she heard the tell-tale bang of a rifle going off, she leapt into the air landing on the man who shot at her. Unbalanced at the sudden weight, he toppled over, dropping the gun in the process. Then a quick blow to the head with her claw and the man slumped on top of the increasing pile of knocked-out guards.

"Wow, only one left," she fixed her most evil glare at the man who had commanded for them to shoot him.

He brought his weapon up and fired but she was already in motion. Leaping to the side, she dodged the path of the speeding bullets. In one smooth motion, she landed and immediately went into a cartwheel timing it so her foot collided with the man's head. She landed lightly and smirked as the man collapsed.

She blew her fingernails in mock applause.

"Problem has been neutralised".

She ran along the long hall, sneaking behind walls and checking for guards or any sign of the crystal. After a short while of exploring, she ducked behind a large lounge sitting in the middle of the hallway and spied a door in front of her. Lea walked right pass her hiding place, muttering about having so many things to do.

The girl rolled her eyes before concentrating on the door. This one unlike the others was old and falling apart but she wasn't fooled. It was heavily locked and a guard secured it. With one swift kick, the girl dispatched the guard silently. Nimbly she leapt over the guard's body and looked curiously at the door. There was also a small window fixed into the wood. She peered inside and saw that the room was unlit but she thought she could see something glowing in there.

It was now or never.

She knelt down and made sure nobody was around inspected the look. Grinning impishly, her ruby eyes dancing with glee, the girl reached into her satchel and retrieved a leather pouch. She opened it and selected two long strands of oddly shaped wire.

"Easy does it," she murmured.

She gently inserted one of the wires into the padlock and twisted it gently. Nothing. She inserted the other wire in and gently twisted that.

"Bingo," she smiled triumphantly as with a soft click, the lock sprung open. She yanked the lock off and quietly dropped it onto the carpeted floor.

She inwardly thanked Mr. Pickall for giving her a set of lock picks for the mission and gently pushed the door open. Fortunately it was well oiled so there were no loud squeaks; she didn't want to draw any of the guard's attention now.

The door swung open throwing light into the unlit room. In the middle of the room, a glowing blue crystal held in a stone plinth where two holders wrought from silver into the shape of two taloned eagle claws held it. It illuminated the room, chasing the darkness away. She walked up along a long strip of frayed crimson carpet that led up to it.

It was as though she was in a trance, as if everything was very far away and distorted as she continued towards her destination. And there… there it was… the thing that had captured her attention.

A priceless piece of artefact… it was a perfect oval of blue pristine glass that age had not ruined and the silver, framing the glass, was as flawless and unmarred as the day it had been wrought.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, her entire mind seemingly hypnotised by the beauty of the crystal.

And ever so slowly, she reached out with her left hand; her finger outstretched trying to feel the crystal to reassure herself that it was here and not some kind of hallucination or illusion. Light refracted off the crystal's surface creating a kaleidoscope of rainbow colours as she smiled realising that the crystal was hers. With infinite care, she gently lifted the crystal off the silver claws that held it in place.

As soon as she did so the light of the crystal dimmed and with a sudden flash of brightness, the light disappeared. She was left in total darkness.

BLING! BLING! BLING!

The alarms were activated as all forms of electricity went out. Shouts of alarm swept outside the room. Quickly she stashed the crystal into her satchel and hid in a corner of darkness, having no time to run.

Men quickly filed into the room as the girl stayed hidden.

"It's gone! The power source is gone!"

Mumblings of shock swept through the room. Suddenly a man raced into the room.

"Commander Sir! A platform of guards have all been either knocked out or killed by what looks like a star in the throat! Sector A3 Fourth Corridor has been wiped out!"

The commander, who was dressed in Blue Officer Uniform contrasting greatly from the black, swore before replying.

"Damn thieves. We knew the Dark Lord couldn't be trusted!"

There was an increase muttering of curses towards the thieves as the girl shrank back, wishing she could execute the disappearing skill but the anonymous loud poof would reveal her location.

"Okay men. Spread out and search the building. He can't have gotten far!"

_He__?! I'm insulted. Sexist pig_. The girl huffed indignantly as the guards saluted their commander and left the room in top speed.

Giving the guards a few more minutes to be far away from here, she edged to the door and peered carefully out. Seeing the corridor empty she swiftly climbed down uneven stairs from the hall and down into the dimness of the tunnel.

The girl let out a long sigh of relief as she reached the end of the passageway. She trudged wearily and warily towards the entrance with a star at the ready.

"Took you long enough," said a familiar voice, as she neared the opening. The girl smirked as she heard the voice.

"So, had fun dear sis?" she asked, grinning as she walked towards the figure leaning at the entrance.

The girl was dressed in a blue moon set that fitted her perfectly, hugging her faultless figure and at her side, a satchel made of leather material. A pair of black leather boots covered her feet as she flexed her fists as though studying how her black gloves moved. Casually, she threw her triangular bladed dagger up in the air and caught it. She flicked her long black hair to the side which covered half her face, concealing a sapphire eye. In one hand she was equipped with a menacing dagger. Each swipe was fatally lethal.

"Hmmm…now that you ask, I do seem to recall stealing…I mean _borrowing _the key to open the so-called "fortress" doors _and _snooping around checking out shortcuts and secret tunnels that might lead to a passageway inside _and _knocking out a few Guards on the way," she smirked and suddenly threw a dagger she had been playing with at the girl dressed in a red moon set, equipped with a special glove that allowed her to throw stars.

Mitsuko caught the dagger in her left hand and threw it back to her. There was a twinkle of mischief in her ruby eyes as she said, "Well, the "exercise" was interesting and the exploring and analysis, educational and let's just say the Guards I met on the way, won't be having kids any time soon. Assignment successful," as she mock bowed, making the tip of her long black hair touch the ground.

"So, you get the crystal?"

"Um, nope I didn't, which is why I am totally standing holding this seemingly mysterious package which apparently isn't the crystal," retorted Mitsuko, rolling her eyes sarcastically as she waved the dimmed crystal around.

Yuki sighed and sheathed her dagger back into its holder.

Glancing at the City of Orbis they were nearing, she said, "Mission accomplished".

¤.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.¤

The cleric plastered a fake smile onto his face as he pushed open the ebony door, which a golden plague reading 'Yolane Dreins' screwed into place above the golden doorknob. His companion, a ranger, remained emotionless as he's eyes scanned the room constantly.

Taking note of the expensive furniture decorating the room and the thick carpet on which they walked, they strolled up to the secretary's desk. The secretary was sitting at her desk typing something onto her computer, which the ranger noticed was one of the most advanced models on the market.

"We have an appointment with Yolane Dreins".

The secretary regarded them sceptically.

"Your names?"

The ranger exchanged a glance with the cleric and smirked.

"I believe we're entitled to Ms. Dreins's conference without confrontation," Lee replied smoothly, giving the secretary the code.

The secretary looked shocked; the two War Alliance-renowned assassins were standing in front of her right this moment.

"Oh I'm so sorry sirs. If you could have told me sooner I would have admitted you in straight away," she said, checking her appearance in her compact-mirror hurriedly.

The ranger rolled his eyes.

"Cut the crap and let us in."

The secretary gave him a scathing look.

She walked around the desk and stopped in front of another ebony door located on the far wall. She jerked it open irritatingly and motioned them inside.

The first thing Josh noticed entering the room was the large ceiling to floor window located on the far wall. Sitting at a mahogany desk littered with files and papers, sat a brunette Naomi styled woman. The woman looked up from her laptop and smirked.

"Good evening gentlemen," the woman was dressed in an expensive White Fur Coat, her amused azure eyes watching them carefully.

She smiled at the two boys in front of her, before her eyes darkened turning serious, and her face seemed to lose it's warmth, "We have a crisis in our hands".

Lee snorted. Of course it was a crisis. One of the crystals had been stolen from their Orbis Headquarters which apparently was highly protected; and now the two best assassins of the War Alliance had been called up by the Junior Master. Athena wasn't going to be happy when news reached Henesys.

Without pausing she continued plugging a device into her laptop. A second later there was a residing _beep_ and two spinning three-dimensional images appeared on her screen. They looked similar and were both dressed in moon sets. Tall, with long black hair and beautiful in figure they could be called twins but the dagger wielding girl had sapphire eyes while the one holding throwing stars had ruby eyes.

The first girl, dressed in a red moon set, had the aura of being a dangerous girl to cross yet gentle and playful at the same time. Her ruby eyes full of danger and mischief gave Josh the distinct feeling she had a split personality that was also crafty and smart.

The second one, however…

She was breathtakingly lethal. Deadly and graceful, and unlike many of the beautiful girls he knew she had intelligence in her eyes. What piqued his interest was the emotion on her face, which was nada. There was no smile or smirk the other girl possessed and her eyes though sparkling held a dimmed death-like quality. As a lover she would be a revelation but as a quarry... she would be a dangerous challenge.

"Interesting," Josh whispered, nudging the ranger. Lee ignored him and inclined to study them both.

"The crystal was stolen by these two sisters."

Josh raised an eyebrow.

_Cute _and_ dangerous…? I like it_

"Are you sure it was these two thieves and not some other thieves…?" asked Lee.

"Positive. A number of the guards who were not killed remember her appearance. Ruby eyes and long black hair. Her sister was sighted outside the building, having stolen the key for the entrance. Sapphire eyes and long black hair. Our resources came up with perfect matches on the descriptions. It's a definite."

Lee nodded his understanding and signalled for her to continue speaking.

"The assassin's name, Mitsuko Hiwakashike. In her hands, she carries the legendary Ilbi stars, made from the metals found only within the deepest mines of Ossyria, cut with the precision of a legendary craftsman. With a deadly combination of her skill and the gleaming cutting edge of the Ilbi stars, a single star could cut through bones, penetrating deep into the flesh of her enemies. She is _not _to be trifled with."

"The bandit's name, Yuki Hiwakashike. Her skill is the wielding of daggers. She holds a deadly weapon with two triangular blades. With the accuracy that earned her reputation, the strength of her double-edged dagger is unmatched, and may slice even through the hide of a Wild Cargo. Sharp and slender, a deep pure silver with a touch of gold. A colour that could not be achieved by the craftsmanship of the best weapon smith in the Legion. I warn you. Do. Not. Mess. With. Her."

She gave time for this information to sink in before continuing.

"Both have an in-depth knowledge of hand-to-hand combat and heightened senses. Their speed and agility can not be matched and they were taught by the DarkLord himself."

She took a deep breath before sitting down and watching them for a reaction.

_Sounds like fun_ Josh thought.

"So what exactly do you want us to do?" said Lee with a blank face.

Yolane leered, showing her canines for the first time.

"Find the crystal. Kill the sisters. Bring it back here".

The boys exchanged a glance.

"Done".

¤.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.¤

"Next stop Orbis," as Lee entered a large entrance with a sign above it; Sixtopia and was greeted by a loud horn that blew the infamous greeting to travellers as they entered.

Lee and Josh had just arrived at the beautiful city of Ellinia. Here, the trees towered high above their heads, reaching unbelievable heights, blocking out the sun as the canopy stretched out wide. Only a faint radiance from the sun could penetrate the broad leaves, giving some light to this forest. Here, the trees were also wide, and often, were carved hollow from the inside, of which lived quiet mushrooms from the horned species to the green species and even the occasional blue capped Mushroom. Up high in the trees, between their great branches, were pools of magical mana waters, collected from the rain drops, and blessed with the mystical spells of the forest. It glowed lightly, and cast radiance around it. And indeed, it seemed that the trees themselves glowed with a magical brilliance.

They had a limited time to enjoy the beauty as they had a boat to catch.

"Enjoy your trip," the Ticketing Usher allowed them to board the Orbis Ship.

Breathing in the scent of the ocean, Josh grinned, "Ready for another undoubtedly successful mission?"

Lee smirked, "You bet".

¤.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.¤

"Ahhh…Orbis such a beautiful place," Mitsuko sighed in content.

All of Ossyria was beautiful but the marble city of Orbis surpassed them all. Statues of fairies in various poses, from kneeling with closed eyes to tall and determined decorated the city and gave it a peaceful air. Flowered vines grew everywhere in giant pots and wings seemed to decorate buildings, even the little floating platform chairs.

Yuki spoke in a quiet calculating voice that revealed nothing but radiated with confidence.

"But unfortunately we have to get to Sleepywood as soon as possible, sister."

"I know, I just wish that for once…just _once_…we could relax and be …_normal_."

Yuki sighed. She knew this argument well. They had it every time they finished a mission. And that was very, very often.

"Mitsuko you_ know _we can't. I want to be normal too but we _can't_."

"I know. I know," Mitsuko sighed, "A girl can hope can't she?"

Yuki smiled gently, "Then we hope together."

Then she added more solemnly, "Father needs us."

"Yeah…" Mitsuko looked off the edge of the platform into the buildings that was the town of Orbis.

¤.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.¤

"We have visual confirmation of the target," the man reported.

"Good, kill them," Lee commanded, "Now."

The man nodded and signalled to his fellow assassins.

"You heard the boss," the man told his team, "It's time."

And with that they attacked.

"I just want to see exactly how skilled they're boasted to be," Lee said to the cleric who nodded, his face showing no emotion. They both continued to watch, hidden behind a stone statue of an angel right above the two sisters.

¤.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.¤

The sisters were walking pass local fishermen and farmers that supplied them with food and drink; local craftsmen who made their furniture, merchants from all parts of the Wizet Empire brought luxury goods such as incense, sweetmeats and jewellery, and the familiar shops that sold equipment and potions to weary travellers.

"We haven't been here for a while…," as Mitsuko smiled at the buzzing town around her.

"Mhm…" Yuki suddenly froze. A female yet metallic voice echoed through both their minds in unison.

_Warning, C.T. has been located+_

Not showing any signs of having detected threats, Yuki casually turned, assuming a bored character observing the busy sidewalk across the street. To her right was the potion store, to her left, a band of chatting mages and behind her a tall brunette woman was absently stroking a rather large and shaggy dog.

Slowly she arched her neck, as though stretching and in doing so, glanced a glint of metal glimmering in the sunlight.

"Scan area for agents," Mitsuko spoke in a whisper only her sister could hear.

_Scanning... ten located+_

At a leisurely pace so as to not alarm the threats their position changed. To the normal person there was no alteration in their body posture but the reasonably trained gunmens' eyes picked up the slightest bit of movement as the sisters slowly shifted into a stance that would allow them to spring forwards at the slightest hint of danger.

Knowing they had been noticed, they slowly readied their weapons for conflict. Through the bustling of the normal travellers of Orbis, a tell-tale click of a rifle proved their suspicions.

"DUCK!" Mitsuko yelled at passing travellers as she saw a bullet seemingly emerge from thin air and instantly locked on the gunman's position.

In a flash of an instant she threw her star at lightening speed and in the next moment there was a cry of pain as the man fell out of his hiding location leaving his fellow gunmen exposed.

Mitsuko glanced down at the dying man, with an Ilbi star trapped in his throat. The War Alliance logo was imprinted on his uniform.

"Yuki! Assassins! The War Alliance!" was all she had time to shout before the gunmen leapt into action.

"Keep scanners on."

_Affirmative+_

"Kill her!" the leader roared as he continued firing at the innocent bystanders who by now were hiding behind marble buildings and the many stone statues of Orbis in fear as bullets slammed into the walls and floors spraying everyone with broken chips of marble and plaster.

"You wish," Yuki snarled as she punched a gunman in the face and hurled him at his teammates.

Mitsuko knew she had rather die than see innocent people get slaughtered. With skilled eyes she locked on each bullet aimed at a trembling child who was holding a war bow, too scared to move. With perfect precision each bullet was halved by an Ilbi star as the pieces of bullets fell to the ground; harmless.

"Now scram!" she said firmly as the child gave a shaky but grateful smile and fled behind a building where his mother hugged him tightly.

Amidst the ensuring confusion, Yuki continued her attack lashing out with both feet and fists at any guards within her range. None of the gunmen could shoot her without hitting one of their own.

"I'll do it!" the leader snapped.

The gunmen crawled away to safety leaving Yuki to face the gun all by herself. Yuki's eyes widened as the gunman sneered at her.

"Nuh uh, I don't think so," a familiar voice said.

A hand tapped his shoulder as the gunman whirled around in time to see a fist come crashing into his face.

"Thanks!" Yuki smiled gratefully at her sister before arranging herself into a fighting stance, her dagger at the ready.

"Okay! Let's kick assassin buts!"

Grinning at each other, Mitsuko and Yuki got to work working together in perfect synchronisation to fight the remaining gunmen. They were amazing, Yuki punched one of the gunmen and whirled around to kick another as Mitsuko finished off the gunman Yuki had punched and Mitsuko elbowed a gunman who was sneaking up behind the girl.

"We need backup! I repeat we need backup!" one of the gunmen roared into his radio.

Both girls growled as they prepared themselves for a long battle ahead.

"Mitsuko! Run with the crystal! I'll hold them off!" Yuki roared.

"Hell no! I'm not leaving you here!" Mitsuko yelled back as she punched a gunman's temple, causing him to topple over confusedly.

Yuki opened her mouth to retort an answer but was cut off by an explosion. She shielded her face as a smoking hole was created in the marble walls of the town. Fresh gunmen poured into Orbis.

_Warning, ten C.T have been located+_

"FIRE," one of the gunmen ordered.

Gunfire sprayed the ground as Yuki leapt up into the air dodging the bullets. She landed and immediately rolled away behind a building.

"Get the crystal!" the leader commanded.

Four gunmen immediately moved into action towards Mitsuko as the rest of their team faced Yuki.

"Get rid of her."

Without hesitation, Yuki lunged at the gunmen, the cold confidence in her eyes overwhelming their self-assurance.

She leapt off the ground and swept two gunmen off their feet as she leapt up and punched another. She immediately moved into a flip as the other gunman tried to fire at her. The shots went wild as Yuki timed her last flip so her legs hit his shoulder and bringing her legs together she wrapped them around the man's neck.

Lifting herself up, she swiped the man's throat quickly and smiled uncaringly as he collapsed.

Yuki leapt up and spun around kicking another gunman in the chest.

The other two jumped up and fired at her as Yuki raced to the other side of the platform to dodge them. Seeing a building she ran up the weapons' shop as bullets sprayed the hard marble beneath her. She leapt off the building and spun around in mid-air before kicking both men with all the power she had. They were sent flying into a higher platform before crashing down and thankfully remained still.

A glimmer of concern flew through her as she searched to assist Mitsuko's battle.

Yuki needn't have worried. Mitsuko easily evaded the bullets and got to work; kicking gunmen ass.

She leapt into the air as bullets hit the ground and walls. Twisting her body in mid-air she kicked one of the gunmen heavily in the chest. As she flew in the air she launched out four stars, each one finding their mark; lodged in a gunman's throat.

Mitsuko was sent flying as the gunman tackled her. She crashed into the potion's shop and groaned in pain.

"Mitsuko!" Yuki yelled as she walloped another gunman in the gut, "Are you okay?"

"Dandy," Mitsuko grumbled as she levered herself from the debris.

Growling she turned to the gunman who had tackled Mitsuko. Expertly she twirled her daggers in her hands, and swung at the gunman grimacing as the metal bounced off his hardened gearing.

"Kevlar," she stated as if she as a teacher informing an oblivious student.

She swung it around again at head height and as the man ducked, kneed him in the face. He collapsed with a howl of pain as Yuki whirled and wielded her daggers expertly preparing herself for a fresh wave of attacks.

"Yuki! Boost!" yelled Mitsuko as she kicked a guard in the chest.

Yuki nodded, understanding.

Mitsuko ran at her and placed her hands on Yuki's shoulders and lifted herself up into the air. She kicked the final three gunmen and jumped down as they flew through the air and hit the marble wall. With a final moan they slumped down to the ground and all was silent except for the sound of the sisters' ragged breathing.

Slowly the hiding travellers and inhabitants of Orbis crept out of their various shelters.

"Let's get out of here," whispered Mitsuko.

Yuki nodded and after making sure that the crystal was still miraculously intact after the fight she raced after Mitsuko.

The two sisters pushed through the crowd of stunned travellers and inhabitants standing, who were observing their partially destroyed town, and ran out of Orbis.

Finally the travellers gathered their wits and together with the townspeople began cleaning up the debris, their minds still full of the two strangers who had partly caused the mess. Soon the Orbis security system began taking the knocked-out men for interrogation.

The dead men…

Were left for the various monsters that resided near Orbis.

¤.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.¤

Heh, changed a lot here, sorry about that. And sorry for the… how many months has it been? Slow updates, I know.

Most of the alteration was due to the fact, I really didn't have a plot when I was starting this, and suddenly realising how limited the description was. I've only just began building the personalities and such. Sorry.

- Saiyuki Tasuke


End file.
